


Grinning Like an Idiot

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex, i don't even know. another prompt because it's easy to work off of and this one was hilarious, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Tumblr fic prompted by Captain-Snark:</p><p>"I just realized my post orgasm face is to look around with a maniac grin like I just got away with murder, like seriously but now all I can picture is Stiles with this face and Derek just gets exasperated after like the fourth time and is just like ‘every time!’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinning Like an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/gifts).



The first time, it was actually cute. Leaning over Stiles with sweat beading up on his brow, Derek looked down at Stiles, expecting the kind of face that precedes a cigarette or cuddles.

But Stiles was never one for convention. Instead he was grinning up at Derek, lips rounded in like he was biting them to keep from screeching “oh my god!” out to whatever soul would listen to him. Wide-eyed, Stiles looked around, hands clenched to Derek’s biceps as if the Sheriff were about to bust down the door to the loft and arrest Stiles for having an orgasm. Or arrest Derek for that matter.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked after Stiles scanned the bedroom a couple of times.

“Yeah!” he chirped. His cheeks relaxed and Stiles’ face melted into a wide grin. He pulled Derek back down on top of his chest and rolled over so they were on their sides. “I dunno. I think I’m you’ll have to fuck me harder than that to get rid of my V-Card, if you know what I mean?”

Derek rolled his eyes, sighing to cover up his grin, “Stiles, that sentence can only mean one thing.”

~*~

The second time they had enough time for more than just a hurried handjob in the Camaro or blowjob up against the loft door, Derek was indeed fucking Stiles harder to get rid of that pesky V-Card. Stiles’ never thought this position would actually be anything extra to his first time, but now he knew – fucking was all about the angles.

Derek had Stiles on all fours and lay draped over his back, whispering into his ear, biting his neck and the licking the shell of his ear. Stiles rolled his neck down, giving more access to Derek to the nape of his neck, and then to the side and then in any direction so that he could kiss Derek, rough, biting at his lips.

“Next time,” Stiles choked out, shoving his arm out in front of him to brace against the headboard so he wouldn’t fall into it, “I’m gonna fuck you- harder than this.”

“Fuck,” Derek groaned. He pulled out, wrapped an arm around Stiles’ middle and flipped him onto his back before pushing into him again. “Fuck Stiles, yes.”

“I’m gonna,” Stiles gasped out, still bracing himself against the headboard, “make you come without even touching yourself. You’re going to be _moaning._ ”

Derek closed his eyes, trying to erase the image of Stiles’ mole-dotted, pale skin flushed with arousal and hot against him to delay the inevitable. “Damn it, Stiles, I’m gonna-“

Stiles grabbed Derek by the back of the neck and yanked him down to bite at his neck. He licked a stripe up to his ear as Derek thrust himself into Stiles’ ass, shaking as his climax reached the tipping point.

With a groan that sounded somewhat like Stiles’ name, Derek came clenching Stiles’ hips. Before Derek could really bask in the afterglow of what he considered the best fuck he’s ever had to date, he heard the buildup of a classic Stiles Stilinski giggle.

“What is going on with you?” Derek asked pulling away from Stiles’ admittedly sticky and uncomfortable chest. He rested his elbows on either side of the boy and fixated on Stiles’ widening grin.

He tried really hard to keep it in, but with a quirk of Derek’s eyebrows he caved, “BEST. ORGASM. EVER.” His manic grin filled up his entire face. If Derek didn’t know better, he’d say he just fucked the Joker, but no, it was just Stiles being Stiles, which on an average day was fucking weird on great days like these, was mindbogglingly bizarre. “Just wait Derek, next time it’s totally my turn and you’re gonna LOVE IT. You know Stiles Stilinski has got it goin’ on.”

“I have no fucking clue why I even let you breathe my air. And quit hogging the sheets.”

~*~

The third time was probably not the best time, but Stiles was angry. They’d been fighting some fey out in the woods and Derek had pulled Stiles away from the fight despite him being the only one able to use Deaton’s… Well Stiles called it his fairy stick and it had kinda stuck. It was an easy job in the end once they knew what they were dealing with, but the aggression in Stiles’ bones was strong.

Who’s ass better to take that out on than dear Derek’s?

“Don’t. Ever. Fucking. Shove. Me. Back. Again.” Each snap of Stiles’ hips into Derek was punctuated with a word. Each jerk had Derek arching his back in the pain of Stiles’ ruthless thrusts but also the extreme pleasure of feeling him inside, getting tantalizingly close to his prostate but never getting the right angle.

On purpose.

“Just fuck me, Stiles! I won’t do it again. Just, fuck, no fuck, do that-” Derek had a his hands out grasping at his mattress as his claws tore the fabric and foam apart. With his neck exposed, Stiles leant over him and nipped at the divot between his throat and his shoulder. “Jesus _fuck!_ ” Stiles wasn’t letting up, his own hands bent into dull claws, digging into Derek’s biceps.

Stiles shifted mercifully probing into Derek’s ass so that Derek was desperate to get away from the pleasure now. Stiles had been right the last time, Derek was totally going to come before Stiles without even touching himself. How was he this good on only his first time topping?

Probably the copious amounts of porn the kid watched. Studied more like.

“Stiles, I’m-” And that was it. Derek was gone, his body quivering and clenching around Stiles whose grin was starting to spread across his face as he jerked hastily into Derek a few final times before hissing out his own orgasm.

Stiles pulled out and rolled over so he was on his back next to Derek. He threw the back of his hand over his eyes, but he couldn’t stop grinning to himself. He was bright and cheerful, and if Derek couldn’t tell by his softening cock, he’d think Stiles was wanting to go for a second round right away.

“For fuck’s sake Stiles, why do you keep grinning like that?” Derek didn’t even have the energy to roll over and look at Stiles. He peered out of the corner of his eyes to see Stiles’ smile stretch even wider if it were possible.

“I don’t know! I just keep feeling like I’m getting away with murder, like I’m the only one that knows this HUGE secret and it’s how tight your ass is. In a good way of course, but like, I’m the only one that gets to fuck you and that’s so cool. And you’re the only one that gets to fuck me and you’re so _good_ at it.”

“You are too much.”

“Judging by the sounds you were making, that’s about right.”

~*~

The fourth time was rushed. Stiles was just supposed to pick Derek up on the way to the annual combined Stilinski-McCall Thanksgiving dinner, but Derek was wearing those too-tight jeans and hadn’t even put on his shirt when Stiles pulled back the loft door.

Who was going to say no to some extra stuffing?

In the aftermath, Derek kissed Stiles before getting up to put his Jeans back on while Stiles momentarily basked in the great aura of post-coital bliss.

With his back turned pulling up his jeans Derek warned Stiles, “We’re gonna be later than they expect us to be if you don’t get your clothes on.” He turned around to see Stiles propped up on his elbows devouring Derek’s ass with his eyes.

His grin looked like the kind that belong on half of two-face. “Seriously Stiles? Every time!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist and no one had done it yet... You can find me on Tumblr as [Foolproofpoem.](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com)


End file.
